


What if...

by SweetyBabe



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dark Magnus Bane, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Valentine is dead
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Valentine umarł w powstaniu zabity przez Magnusa, który płaci za to cenę.Po latach, kiedy Podziemni odcięli się od Clave, tworząc własne państwo, Nocni Łowcy proszą o pomoc.Tylko Magnus się zgadza, ale za cenę ich największych tajemnic.Co takiego niezwykłego jest w ich omegach?Bo chciałam napisać coś z perspektywy Magnusa...
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Puk, puk, puk.

Padało, deszcz pukał o szybę. Bezmyślnie obserwowałem osobę pod parasolem. Czemu wyszła w taki szary wieczór? Dokąd idzie? Czy czuje na sobie mój wzrok? Jakiego koloru są jej oczy? Jak by na mnie patrzyły, gdybym ściskał jej gardło?

\- Magnus?

Odwróciłem i spojrzałem na moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Widziałem, że się o mnie martwi, chyba nigdy nie przestawała przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat.

Cała Rada Trzech zebrała się w moim lofcie. Składała się z przedstawicieli podziemnych, wilkołaków: Thomasa Praetora i Luciana Graymarka; wampirów: Raphaela Santiago i Sadie Alvares oraz czarowników: Ragnora Fell, Lorenzo i Siobhan Rey.

Catarina i ja byliśmy „doradcami” z nazwy. Tak naprawdę byliśmy jedynie symbolami, kimś kto stanie z boku i ludzie poczują się lepiej że nas widzą. Ona była na to zbyt zabiegana, a ja… Nie byłem w dobrym stanie by udźwignąć jakąkolwiek odpowiedzialność.

\- Wszystko w porządku. – Odpowiedziałem beznamiętnie.

W ciągu tych lat po bitwie z Valentinem, zdołałem się przyzwyczaić do obecności ciemności w moim umyśle, ciągłej walki do pozostania człowiekiem.

Nie żeby z czasem było mi łatwiej czy mniej męcząco. Nauczyłem się, że pozostanie spokojnym, logicznym, obojętnym utrzymuje ją z daleka. Jeśli można tak nazwać to, że nie morduję nikogo w zasięgu wzroku.

Dlatego stałem przy oknie sam, gdy Rada dyskutowała zawzięcie o niedawnych wydarzeniach.

Wiedziałem tylko, że coś złego dzieje się wśród Nefilim. I postanowili oni prosić Unię podziemnych o pomoc.

Logika mówiła mi, że to nie ma sensu.

W czasach Kręgu, Siobhan Rey, która od stulecia działała na rzecz zjednoczenia czarowników, udzieliła schronienia podziemnym, którzy zostali wygnani z Idrisu oraz wszystkim innym którzy chcieli się schować, na swoich zakamuflowanych Wyspach. Luksusowe lądy, połączone mostami na zachodzie Ameryki wkrótce zmieniło się w ojczyznę Unii. Stworzyliśmy rząd – Radę Trzech; własne prawo, mieliśmy wojowników, którzy utrzymywali porządek, a demony z dala od naszego Raju. Oczywiście podziemni mieszkali też wszędzie indziej, jeśli tego chcieli, jednak wszyscy byli bardzo chętni na odcięcie się od reżimu Nefilim.

Siobhan jak prawdziwa polityk perfekcyjnie wykorzystała okazję. Wszystkie jej dalekosiężne plany wreszcie mogły wejść w życie. To dzięki niej, jej powiązaniach w świecie przyziemnych, teraz byliśmy samowystarczalni, odcięci od władzy Clave.

Oczywiście Nefilim ciągle nie chcieli przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Udawali, że nadal trwa przymierze, na ich warunkach. Każda próba testowania władzy z ich strony była zdecydowanie ucinana. Kilka miesięcy bez portali, dostępu do leczenia, czasem nawet impotencja jest naprawdę pouczająca.

Nocni Łowcy nie mieli niczego co mogliby zaproponować w zamian za pomoc. Rada była pełna osób szczerze ich nienawidzących, Valentine był zbyt świeży.

Jednak czy to nowe zagrożenie nie zajmie się nimi, gdy już skończy z Nefilim? To był jedyny powód dzisiejszego zgromadzenia. No i zapewne wielu chciało popatrzeć jak Łowcy błagają o pomoc.

Wyczułem ich gdy weszli na korytarz. Czerwoną magią otworzyłem oba skrzydła drzwi na rozcież. Nefilim weszli, oczywiście jakby loft był ich. Znałem tylko Roberta i Maryse Lightwood, mieli bardzo poważne miny. Razem z przywódcami Nocnych Łowców w Nowym Yorku przybyli dwaj starsi mężczyźni, którzy wyglądali jakby zjedli coś niesmacznego oraz kobieta o azjatyckich rysach.

Jak zwykle w obecności kobiet Nefilim, w powietrzu uniósł się delikatny, świeży kwiatowy zapach. Nefilim nazywali swoje kobiety omegami.

Pamiętam czasy, gdy prawie nie opuszczały one Idrisu, strzeżone jak największy skarb. O owianych tajemnicą kobietach krążyły plotki, że są niezwykle piękne, manipulują mężczyznami samym spojrzeniem, omamiają by ten nie mógł od nich odejść. W tych bujdach były tylko zalążki prawdy. Omega kontaktuje się z partnerem, Alfą, zapachami, działa to też w odwrotną stronę. Czują to tylko oni, dla każdego innego omega pachnie bardzo ładnie, a Alfa wcale.

Słyszałem, również że mogą urodzić dziecko każdemu mężczyźnie. Ale nigdy nie znalazłem potwierdzenia tej plotki. Omega nie może związać się z kimś nie Nefilim, to absolutny zakaz Clave.

\- Witam. Dziękuję, że zdecydowali się państwo z nami spotkać. – Powiedziała kobieta. – Jestem konsulem, Jia Penhallow.

Powiedziała to patrząc na mnie, jakbym miał przewodniczyć temu przedstawieniu.

\- Super. Możesz zacząć mówić jaki jest wasz problem i dlaczego niby, ma nas to obchodzić. – Odparł Raphael, krzyżując ramiona.

Kilka osób z Rady siłą powstrzymało uśmieszek. Odwróciłem się z powrotem do okna, dając znak, że nie ze mną będą rozmawiać.

-To nie tylko nasz problem. – Warknął jeden z nieznanych mi starszych mężczyzn. – Bardzo wysoka demoniczna aktywność to niebezpieczeństwo dla wszystkich.

\- Moi wojownicy informowali mnie o tym, że występują dziwnie wysokie odczyty, jednak były to przypadki anomalie w których nie ucierpieli podziemni, ba, nawet niewielu przyziemnych miało nieszczęście być na ich miejscu. – Oznajmiła Siobhan sucho, zerkając na Lorenzo. – Domyślam się, że to ktoś konkretny był obiektem ataku. Nie był to mój człowiek i nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Walczymy z demonami tak samo jak wy, więc daruj sobie ten ton, dziecko.

Starzec prychnął, ale Konsul powstrzymała go przed dalszą kłótnią.

\- Nasi ludzie ustalili, że Lilith pojawiała się w niektórych z tych miejsc, prawdopodobnie prowadząc te demony.

\- Jak to ustalili? – Zainteresowała się Siobhan.

\- Zostawiała charakterystyczną sygnaturę energetyczną. – Odpowiedział Robert Lightwood.

\- Więc mówisz, że Lilith zabija Nocnych Łowców? – Zapytał Raphael, układając sobie informacje w głowie.

\- Nie wiemy. Na miejscu nie ma ciał, ani tyle krwi by stwierdzić zgon. Jedna z zaginionych ma parabatai, która czuje, że zaginiona żyje. Albo Lilith zabija niektórych, a innych porywa, albo porywa wszystkich. W każdym razie nie mamy pojęcia co ten demon może z nimi teraz robić… - W jego głosie usłyszałem zmartwienie.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jeszcze nie znaleźliście rozwiązania tej sytuacji. – Powiedział Lorenzo. – Macie tą całą technologię, rozwiązywaliście bardziej skomplikowane sytuacje.

\- Porwania są bardzo losowe, nie ma świadków ani nagrań… Nie znamy powodów tych napadów. Niewielu podziemnych chce z nami współpracować, więc przybywamy na miejsce za późno. – Zaczęła wyliczać Konsul.

\- Dostajesz to co dajesz. – Prychnęła zimno wampirzyca Sadie, jej wzrok był jak sople lodu. Satysfakcja z krzywdy Nefilim była widoczna na jej twarzy.

Przestałem słuchać dyskusji i zagłębiłem się w swoje myśli. Co takiego knuła Lilith? A raczej, co knuł ktoś kto ją uwolnił? Sama demonica nie miała powodów robić takiej farsy. Zabijałaby wszystkich jak leci, zamiast tak wybierać.

Po co temu komuś byli potrzebni Łowcy? Jeśli chciał wykorzystać ich umiejętności korzystania z metalu aniołów wystarczyłby jeden. Jakiś rytuał do którego potrzeba mnóstwo krwi? Po co wtedy takie skakanie w losowe miejsca?

Coś ich wszystkich musiało łączyć.

Gdzie ten ktoś ich wszystkich trzyma?

Czemu Lilith, z wszystkich demonów, mu pomaga?

W każdym razie, Nefilim musieli odnaleźć Lilith, by dobrać się do tego kogoś. A ją odnaleźć i przeżyć mogli tylko najpotężniejsi czarownicy. Na nieszczęście Clave większość jest teraz w moim salonie, a dwóch pozostałych nie zgodzi się pomóc, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem do nich dotrą.

Spojrzałem na nich i zobaczyłem obojętność na prawie wszystkich twarzach. Catarina jako jedyna zacisnęła usta zatroskana. Jednak nawet na nią nie mogli liczyć, nie zaryzykuje dla kogoś kto zabił tak wielu naszych, po za tym ma pacjentów w szpitalu.

\- Od kiedy to się dzieje?

Dyskusja ucichła, kiedy się odezwałem. Łowcy, szczególnie Konsul spojrzała na mnie z nadzieją.

Byłem żywym symbolem, bohaterem nie tylko dla swoich ludzi, którym prawie poświęciłem swoje człowieczeństwo.

Ci mądrzejsi Nefilim, niezaślepieni wieczną zazdrością, zawiścią i niechęcią wiedzieli, że gdybym nie zabił Valentina podziemni z Siobhan na czele zmasakrowaliby ich. Nawet mimo to katorgą było przekonywanie wszystkich do odpuszczenia Łowcom. Najtrudniej było przekonać Siobhan, ale pomógł mi w tym mąż Lorenzo. Może nawet to tylko dzięki niemu Nefilim nie zostali podbici. Jestem prawie pewien, że Siobhan mogła podtrzymać w nas płomień rewolucji…

Ledwo udało mi się przeszkodzić Valentinowi, nie mogłem pozwolić na wojnę z Nefilim. Ale nie dlatego, że zginęliby ludzie. Obawiałem się, że w którymś miejscu zatraciłbym siebie, ciemność by mnie pochłonęła.

\- Od pół roku. Na początku to było kilka osób w kilka miesięcy, myśleliśmy, że ginęli, ale potem odkryliśmy związek w sygnaturze demonicznej.

\- Jak wielu?

\- Pięćdziesiąt dwie osoby. Najpierw byli to osoby starsze, około 40, teraz wiek jest różny. Od miesiąca to nastolatkowie…

\- Dlatego zwracacie się o pomoc? – Zastanawiałem się.

Pokiwała głową.

\- Więc jaka jest wasza propozycja? - Zapytała Siobhan odwracając ode mnie uwagę. W oczach dostrzegłem błysk politycznego wyrachowania. 

Mimowolnie czekałem, czy może nas zaszokują swoją propozycją.

\- Clave uzna waszą... ehm... Unię i damy wam miejsce w Radzie. Dostaniecie głos w sprawach przyszłości podziemnego świata. Zapraszamy również podziemnych do ponownego zasiedlenia lasu Brocelind. - Powiedział uroczyście jeden ze starców.

Siobhan wybuchnęła śmiechem, który pociągnął za sobą innych. Raphael skrzywił się tylko, a Lucian złapał za głowę.

\- Na anioła, przyjmijcie moje serdeczne podziękowania, za wielkoduszne zauważenie, że istniejemy! - Prychnęła ironicznie. - Aż do tej wiekopomnej chwili, byliśmy tylko iluzorycznym wytworem swojej wyobraźni, bez żadnej władzy nad własnym losem! Ale skoro Clave da nam nic nie warte miejsce w nic nie znaczącej Radzie, wreszcie będziemy mogli być niesłuchani siedząc na ładnym krześle w ich z pewnością prezentacyjnej wielkiej sali.

W chwili wypowiadania ostatniego zdania stała już wyprostowana, wydając się górować nad wszystkimi. I nawet ja dałem się uwieść jej przemowie, kiwając głową do jej słów.

\- Prędzej mnie szlag trafi, niż z powrotem ktokolwiek z moim ludzi trafi pod wasz bigotyczny reżim. - Kontynuowała wściekle. - I przyjmijcie w końcu do tych waszych malutkich rozumków, że już nic nie znaczycie. Trzymajcie się swojej świętej misji, duście w waszym rasowo czystym wypizdowie i trzymajcie kurwa z dala od mojego ludu. 

Po tych słowach Nefilim zaczęli się z nią sprzeczać i zaraz był jeden wielki harmider. Uśmiechnąłem się, nie mogąc zapanować nad satysfakcją na widok chaosu i nienawiści. Musiałem to przerwać.

\- Wystarczy! - Uciszyłem wszystkich zaklęciem na kilka sekund. - Przekazaliście swoje racje, macie odpowiedź. Dopóki nie będziecie mogli w zamian za ryzykowanie życia dać czegoś równie bezcennego... i znaczącego, nie będzie ugody.

Brakowało mi tylko sędziowskiego młotka by móc z przytupem zakończyć sprawę!

\- Pożałujecie tego. - Warknął jeden ze starszych mężczyzn wzburzony.

\- Czy ty nam grozisz? - Zapytał Raphael, mrużąc oczy.

\- Dosyć, Reginaldzie. - Powiedziała stanowczo Konsul. - W takim razie, co by was usatysfakcjonowało?

Siobhan uśmiechnęła się wstrętnie do swoich myśli, ale nie odezwała. Tak samo zresztą jak reszta. Zostałem więc tylko ja. Wpadłem na pewien pomysł.

\- Omega. - Powiedziałem po prostu.

\- Co? 

\- Pomogę, ale w zamian chcę omegę.

\- Po co ci omega? - Zapytał zaskoczony Lorenzo.

\- Żeby ją zjeść. - Sarknąłem. - Oczywiście po to by zdobyć najbardziej strzeżoną wiedzę Nefilim. Tak bardzo bronią tych ich kobietek, zawsze byłem ciekawy czemu. Dlatego, że jej związek z nie Nefilim jest tak surowo karany. Nie daje mi to spokoju.

\- Nie ma mowy! - Krzyknęła Maryse.

Goście warczeli na siebie, co było tylko trochę podobne do narady.

\- Nie ma czegoś innego? - Dopytywała Konsul.

Rozłożyłem ręce. Rada podziemnych zaczęła mamrotać między sobą, tracąc ochotę na jakiekolwiek pertraktacje.

\- Możecie zawsze wrócić jak będziecie zdesperowani. 

Zaśmiałem się rozbawiony.

Trzy miesiące później

Śnieg padał na ulice Nowego Yorku, natychmiast zamieniając się w brudną papkę.

Tym razem w moim lofcie przebywała tylko delegacja Rady, czyli najbardziej wpływowi czarownicy Unii: Siobhan, Lorenzo i Ragnor. Z jakiegoś powodu razem z nimi przybył nasz Głównodowodzący wojownikami oraz dowódca jej najlepszej grupy "Archaniołów". 

Mąż Lorenzo, Andrew Rey, który bardziej wyglądał jak ulubiony sąsiad staruszek, zawsze mówiący dzień dobry i słuchający bez skargi o wszystkich ich chorobach, niż ponad stuletni zabójca. Blond włosy około 25 letni mężczyzna, miał ciepło w oczach i głosie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego trzymał się na uboczu, w kręgu swojej rodziny i przyjaciół. Czułem, że kryła się za tym jakaś tajemnica.

Portal otworzył się w czas.

Wyszli z niego Konsul Penhallow, Maryse i Robert Lightwoodowie, Inkwizytorka Herondale i jakiś nieznany chłopak, którego zasłaniali przywódcy instytutu w Nowym Yorku. Wpatrywali się we mnie z zimną furią. Ciekawe.

\- A omega? - Zapytałem, dla pewności.

\- Obecny. - Odezwał się rozbawiony głos z tyłu.

Zbyt wesoły moim skromnym zdaniem. Nie powinien ziać nienawiścią? W końcu zostaje zakładnikiem wroga...

\- Wasza pomoc... - Zaczęła Inkwizytorka.

\- Tak, tak, zabiję Lilith i jada jada... - Przewróciłem oczami. - Przedstawicie go w końcu?

Kobieta spojrzała na małżeństwo, które niechętnie przepuściło chłopaka do przodu.

\- Cześć. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo, wyciągając rękę.

Inkwizytorka zmarszczyła brwi.

Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy to niesamowite niebieskie oczy, ukryte za czarnymi włosami. Był szczupły, mojego wzrostu, ubrany w byle jakie ubrania, oczywiście czarne. Miał za długie rękawy jakby ciągle ja zawijał na dłonie. Ukrywał w sobie.

Jego spojrzenie było dość mroczne mimo pozornie luzackiego przekrzywienia głowy.

Przypominał mi Williama Herondale'a, udręczonego przez odrzucanie każdego kogo kochał. Ten chłopak też musiał się borykać z samotnością. 

\- Alec Lightwood, najpośledniejszy omega. Taki którego mogli poświęcić. - Dokończył, gdy odpowiedziałem podaniem dłoni.

Podniosłem brew na to oryginalne przedstawienie.

\- Hm. Magnus Bane, nikogo lepszego się nie spodziewałem. - Skrzywiłem się słodziutko.

\- Więc w końcu spełniłem czyjeś oczekiwania? Zaje-kurwa-biście. - Sarknął.

Wpatrywałem się w niego, próbując dojść do tego, kogo mi przysłali. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się zwyczajny, jednak im dłużej patrzyłem, tym więcej szczegółów okładało się w przystojną całość. Tylko jedna część nie pasowała.

\- Czemu nie pachniesz jak omega?

\- Runa ukrycia, dokładna kąpiel i porządnie wyprane ubranie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Też nie wiem czemu marnowali na to czas.

Skupiłem wzrok na Nefilim. 

\- Możecie odejść. W ciągu kilku dni odezwę się z wieściami. W tym czasie nie wychylajcie się.

\- Nie! - Wybuchła w końcu mama Lightwood. Wepchnęła się do przodu, spoglądając na mnie z furią. - Chcę wiedzieć, czego od niego chcesz. Jeśli go skrzywdzisz to przysięgam na Anioła...

\- Mamo!

Spojrzała na zakłopotanego, ale i wkurzonego syna. Wkroczyłem w jej przestrzeń osobistą, zwracając uwagę z powrotem na siebie, patrząc na nią z góry swoimi prawdziwymi oczami.

\- To co? - Warknąłem. - To niezbyt mądre próbować mi grozić w moim własnym domu. Po tym jak zgodziłem się ryzykować dla was życie. - Odstąpiłem ją na krok, w pokoju ciągle było czuć moją magię, ostrzegającą, że nie jestem już miłym człowiekiem.

\- Maryse...- Przywołała ją do porządku Inkwizytorka.

Ale kobieta zareagowała dopiero na dotyk syna.

-Mamo, błagam, idź już. Nic mi nie będzie. - Mruknął zażenowany. - Odezwę się kiedy będę mógł.

Ta ciężko westchnęła.

\- Pamiętaj...

\- Nie wiem jak mógłbym zapomnieć. - Przerwał jej beznamiętnie, nagle tracąc całą fałszywą wesołość. Wpatrywał się w przestrzeń gdy odchodziła.

Siobhan rozmawiała o czymś jeszcze przez chwilę z Inkwizytorką i po chwili wszyscy Nefilim wyszli. Przy drzwiach została tylko torba omegi, śmiesznie mała. Ale też nie miałem wcale zamiaru trzymać go w domu do usranej śmierci. Zamierzałem dowiedzieć się wszystkiego w kilka miesięcy, obojętnie czy będzie współpracować czy nie. Przeniosłem ją magicznie do pokoju gościnnego.

\- Więc, zdradź mi coś o omegach. - Powiedziałem.

Spojrzał na mnie, natychmiast się w sobie zbierając.

\- Mamy wysokie libido. - Odpowiedział wyzywająco.

Usłyszałem jak Lorenzo za mną chichocze, dopóki jego mąż nie wali go w ramię.

Obok mnie stanął Andrew.

\- Cześć Alec. Jestem Andrew Rey. Tamten śmieszek to mój mąż Lorenzo. I Siobhan, nasza córka. - Przedstawił wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. - Cokolwiek ci mówili, nie jesteśmy tacy źli. 

\- Jasne. - Alec uśmiechnął się sztywno. Jego wzrok przeskakiwał z blondyna na Lorenzo.

-Hmmm, chyba niewiele jest męskich omeg wśród Nefilim? - Kontynuował wojownik z miłym uśmiechem.

\- Jestem pierwszym od stu trzydziestu lat.

\- Musi ci być ciężko.

\- Ekhm, gdzie będę mieszkał? - Zapytał mnie Aleksander unikając pytania.

\- Mam dla ciebie pokój gościnny. Torba już tam jest. Tamten korytarz pierwsze drzwi po prawej. Kolejne to moja sypialnia, potem mój gabinet do którego raczej nie musisz wchodzić.

\- Super.

Andrew nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, więc już pójdziemy. - Lorenzo, przystanął u jego boku. - Jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował, zadzwoń. 

Kartka pojawiła się w dłoni Aleca, ten coś wymamrotał. Lorenzo złapał męża za rękę, by poprowadzić go do portalu, który stworzyła Siobhan. Alec wpatrywał się w nie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz obrócił się do omegi i przeszedł z rodziną na drugą stronę.

\- Pokarzę ci twój pokój. - Przerwałem ciszę i ruszyłem przed siebie.

Otworzyłem drzwi do dużej, ale nie takiej jak moja, sypialni. Na łożu leżała torba.

\- Potrzebujesz czasu dla siebie? - Zapytałem.

\- Wystarczająco mnie już wyszkolili w okrojonych wypowiedziach, bym musiał się bardziej przygotowywać. - Prychnął chłopak. Rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął głaskać jedwabną pościel. - Jaki luksus... Omegi go uwielbiają. - Usiadł, włosy roztrzepały mu się jeszcze bardziej. - Lubimy dotyk jedwabiu na naszej skórze. Jeśli chcesz sprawić przyjemność swojemu omedze, spraw mu coś luksusowego.

Nie wiem czy mówił do mnie czy do siebie, ale atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej nostalgiczna.

\- Chyba jednak potrzebuję tego czasu. - Zaśmiał się bez wesołości. - Będę za dziesięć minut w salonie.

Kiwnąłem głową sztywno, zostawiając go samego z myślami. 

Zawsze miałem dziwną sympatię do skrzywdzonych przystojnych chłopców, ale myślałem, że demoniczna część mnie zabiła we mnie to przyciąganie. Chyba jednak nadal nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed próbą naprawiania biednych małych stworzonek.

Albo może chciałem go rozkroić i zobaczyć co ma w środku?

W każdym razie, nie spodziewałem się, że jakiś mały omega z Clave zaskrobie sobie moją sympatię, jak nikt inny przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat. Nie mogłem się doczekać rozmowy z nim.

Zrobiłem nam drinki. Jego był słodszy i mocniejszy, bo chciałem żeby chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu się rozluźnił.

Usiadłem na kanapie i włączyłem delikatną muzykę. Po kilkunastu minutach usłyszałem ciche kroki. Alec nieśmiało przystanął w progu.

\- Proszę. - Wyciągnąłem do niego drink.

Spojrzał na niego jak na truciznę, ale zaraz bez sprzeciwu wziął go do ręki. Gdy tylko się zbliżył poczułem delikatny, niezidentyfikowany zapach. Widać pozbył się runy. 

Chłopak upił trochę napoju i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Pyszne. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, oblizując wargi.

\- Dziękuję, mój przepis.

\- Uwielbiam słodkie.

\- Na zdrowie! - W ciszy piliśmy swoje drinki, czując się dziwnie dobrze w swoim towarzystwie.

\- Więc... Co chcesz wiedzieć? - Zapytał w końcu Nefilim.

\- A co pozwolili ci powiedzieć?

\- Kiedy Jonathan został pierwszym Nocnym Łowcą i zaczął zamieniać swoich przyjaciół w Łowców demonów, okazało się, że kobiety miały dodatkowe zdolności. Jako, że nie wszyscy którzy pili z kielicha byli godni, Anioł pobłogosławił rodzicielki płodnością, by dodatkowo wzmacniały siły boskie. Oprócz tego ich zapach dodawał otuchy, energii, uspokajał, same plusy. Jako, że Nefilim nie byli już normalnymi ludźmi, trzeba było się jakoś nazwać, więc nazwali mężczyzn alfami, a kobiety omegami, by oddać hołd Bogu i podkreślić, że razem stanowimy jedność. Jesteśmy w harmonii. 

\- Jaka to płodność? - Zapytałem jak skończył.

\- Och, nasze ciała doskonale radzą sobie z ciążą. Trwa ona pół roku i po miesiącu można starać się o kolejne dziecko. Ale oczywiście już średnio z tego korzystamy, na razie jest nas wystarczająca ilość. - Dopił drink do końca i oblizał się. Napełniłem jego szklankę jeszcze raz. - O, łał.

Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy ukontentowany brał kolejne łyki. W tym tempie zaraz nawali się w trzy dupy.

\- Co z zapachem? 

\- To przez feromony, które mamy we krwi. Dlatego zapach najlepiej czuć tam gdzie żyły są blisko skóry: szyja, nadgarstki, wnętrza łokci i kolan. Zwykle są to takie które dodają otuchy, dają do zrozumienia że jesteś z rodziną, bezpieczny. Dzieci chcą się ciągle tulić. - Uśmiechnął się, ale uśmiech szybko zgasł. - Możemy je pośrednio zmieniać. Idąc na polowanie pachniemy zwycięstwem, dodajemy energii, a przed wyjściem oczywiście nakładamy runę, która nas maskuje. Na ubraniu zostaje słodki zapach, kwiatowy zapach, który czują niektórzy. Na przykład wampiry, przyziemni czy demony nie czują go, ale czarownicy już tak. Ale oczywiście nie ma w nim feromonów.

Przekrzywił głowę.

\- Jak według ciebie pachnę?

Całkiem zapomniałem, że jego zapach roznosi się po moim lofcie. Teraz skupiłem się na nim i spróbowałem rozpoznać co to takiego.

\- Drzewo sandałowe. I nie wiem, jakieś kwiatki, chyba mam taki proszek do prania. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, bo zapach na prawdę kojarzył mi się z upraną pościelą. Ale to było głupie.

\- Dla kogoś innego pachniałbym inaczej. To feromony mówiące ci, że jesteś bezpieczny i szczęśliwy.

\- Jak to się ma do związku alfy i omegi?

\- Jak uczucie połączy alfę i omegę, działają na siebie bardziej. Feromony są nie tylko we krwi, ale i wydzielinach, takich jak ślina, choć o wiele mniej. Im więcej się miziają, tym bardziej się łączą. A kiedy feromony jednego omegi przedostaną się w wystarczającej ilości do krwi alfy, bum, są połączeni. Feromony przełączają uśpione terytoria umysłu alfy, który też zaczyna je wydzielać, tylko, że są odczuwane tylko przez tą jedną omegę. Dogadują się więc na wyższym poziomie.

\- Jak się przedostają? - Próbowałem to zrozumieć.

\- Najczęściej alfy w czasie... uhm. No. Gryzą. Podobno nie mogą się powstrzymać. Nie żebym wiele o tym wiedział. - Oparł głowę o oparcie kanapy, patrząc z nostalgią gdzieś w przestrzeń.

\- Ile masz lat? - Zastanawiałem się.

Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, Maryse miała jakieś dziecko dwadzieścia lat temu. Napełniłem jego szklankę lżejszą wersją drinka.

\- Dwadzieścia dwa. - Wymamrotał, wlewając w siebie połowę.

\- Masz już na oku jakiegoś alfę?

Spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę.

\- Wiesz w jakim przedziale wiekowym statystycznie łączymy się w pary? Między 16 a 20 rokiem życia. A ile par, w całym istnieniu Nocnych Łowców, było takiej samej płci? Zero. Ile było omeg-mężczyzn? Trzy, w tym ja. Ile miało alfy? Zero. - Szarpnął nagle szklanką, że trochę drinka wylało się na podłogę. - Więc nie, nie mam. Nie ma sensu o tym myśleć.

Wypił wszystko do końca i wystawił szklankę ku mnie.

Więc miałem rację, naprawdę jest samotny. W rzadkim już odruchu empatii, położyłem mu dłoń nad kolanem i lekko ścisnąłem. Przysunął się lekko, opierając bardziej o oparcie i spojrzał na mnie spod rzęs.

\- Myślałem, że póki jesteś omegą, znajdziesz kogoś kto będzie cię chciał.

\- Nie wśród Alf. - Czknął. - Facet z facetem? Fuj, fuj, nie dobrze. To takie nie męskie. Po za tym kobiety są fajniejsze. Mają piersi. I są piękne, nie to co ja. - W oczach widziałam, obrzydzenie do siebie, smutek.

\- Czy ja wiem, jesteś przystojny. Masz najpiękniejsze niebieskie oczy jakie widziałem. Niesamowicie wyraziste. - Okej, chyba się upiłem. 

Patrzył na mnie spod rzęs, tymi swoimi oczami, zarumieniony od alkoholu.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz?

\- Oczywiście. nie kłamię o takich pierdołach.

\- Jesteś przystojniejszy. Te kocie oczy były gorące. - Przybliżył się do mnie, na kolanach, że prawie na mnie wszedł. Siedziałem jak zaklęty wpatrując w jego oczy. Od dawna nie pozwoliłem nikomu być tak blisko mnie. - Twój stanowczy ton głosu... I twoje współczucie. Dziękuję.

Usiadł na podkurczonych nogach, tak blisko mnie, że mógłbym go objąć. Sięgając do mnie, jak mu się zdawało, jedynej przyjaznej duszy w jego życiu.

\- Pewnie miałeś setki kobiet. - O Boże. - Nawet się nie całowałem. Kiedyś chciałem mieć dużą rodzinę, wiesz? Kiedy moja siostrzyczka się urodziła, powiedziałem mamie, że też będę miał takie malutkie dzieciątko. Ta odraza w jej oczach... - Wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, nawiedzony starymi wspomnieniami.

Gładziłem go po policzku. Nie wiem kiedy moja dłoń się tam znalazła. Serce mnie zabolało, gdy się w nią wtulił. Jego usta otarły się o moją skórę. Kiedy spojrzał mi w oczy, zobaczyłem w nim wszechobecną potrzebę. Z tyłu umysłu coś mi mówiło, że powinienem przestać. Jego zapach zmieniał się, był teraz ostrzejszy, piżmowy.

Wsunąłem dłoń w jego włosy, przyciągając go do siebie. Poddał się temu z cichym jękiem. Przechyliłem jego głowę by dostać się tam, gdzie ten cudowny zapach był tak silny. nie mogłem się powstrzymać, przed posmakowaniem jego delikatnej skóry. Kiedy Alec westchnął, wpiłem się w jego rozchylone usta. Smakował jak drink, którego pił, ruchy miał niedoświadczone, gdy próbował utrzymać mi tempa. Łatwo z niego wyciągałem cudowne delikatne jęki, które czułem w całym ciele.

Nie wiem jak długo to trwało, ani kiedy wylądował na moich kolanach.

Ale nagle było coś bardzo nie tak.

Oderwałem się od niego, czy może go od siebie. Moja dłoń w jego włosach trzymała jego głowę mocno, w pewnie bolesnym uścisku. Druga trzymała jego nadgarstek w powietrzu. 

\- Alfa? - Wymruczał nieprzytomnie chłopak.

Delikatnie przemieściłem dłonie na jego plecy.

\- Czemu przestałeś? 

\- Teraz już się całowałeś. - Powiedziałem spokojnie.

Spojrzał na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Omegom grozi śmierć za mieszanie się z innymi podziemnymi. - Przypomniałem mu. - Na pewno chcesz zaryzykować dla kogoś kogo ledwo znasz?

Wciąż się we mnie wpatrywał jakby szukał jakichś pradawnych prawd w moim wzroku. W końcu jakby zapadł się w sobie. Pocałowałem go delikatnie i wstałem.

\- Zrobię kolację. Co chcesz?

\- Spaghetti. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, dotykając swoich ust.


	2. Chapter 2

Obudziłem się wtulony twarzą w coś puchatego i pachnącego. Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na brzydki brązowy koc, którego na pewno nie posiadałem wcześniej. Zastanawiające było też, dlaczego leżałem na środku łóżka wyciągając rękę ku niczemu. Zwykle spałem niespokojnie skulony po swojej stronie.

Zapach Aleca unosił się po pokoju, jakby zawsze tu był.

Wczoraj nie mówiliśmy już o omegach i alfach. Opowiedział mi o Nocnych Łowcach z czerwonymi znakami, porywających innych Łowców. Płonących instytutach. A potem oglądaliśmy razem RuPaul Drag race do późnej godziny.

Może usłyszał jak się szamoczę na łóżku i otulił mnie zapachem by mnie uspokoić. Zauważyłem wczoraj że ten działa na mnie zbawiennie. Moją ciemność można przy niej porównać do kota po kocimiętce. Mruczącego, zrelaksowanego, zadowolonego grubego kota, obserwującego wszystko leniwie spod zmrużonych ślepi.

Ostatnio podobnie czułem się dziesięć lat temu, gdy zgwałciłem i zabiłem Camille, wymordowałem jej sługi, wszystkich jej popleczników znajdujących się w promieniu kilometra i pijany władzą, zacząłem smarować wszystko krwią, składając moje ofiary ojcu.

Nawet mordując by dostać się do Valentine'a nie byłem tak bliski zatraceniu się w ciemności. Moi przyjaciele ryzykowali życiem by wyciągnąć mnie z mojego szału.

Przestałem w końcu wspominać i wstałem. Umyłem się szybko i ubrałem, nakładając makijaż za pomocą magii. W końcu w mojej zbroi mogłem powitać nowy dzień.

Gdy zbliżałem się do kuchni czułem cudowny zapach kawy i czegoś słodkiego. Alec siedział przy blacie na wysokim krześle i popijał coś w kubku. Spojrzał na mnie i skoczył na równe nogi.

\- Już wstałeś. Siadaj, zrobię ci naleśniki. - Popchał mnie na siedzenie obok którego przed chwilą pił... gorącą czekoladę. - Jaką kawę lubisz?

\- Late, dużo mleka i dwie porcje cukru.

Zabrał się do roboty.

\- Wiesz, że mam ręce, prawda? - Zażartowałem.

\- Oczywiście, ale chcę ci się odwdzięczyć za miłą gościnę. - Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Chyba nie muszę przypominać, że nie jesteś tu z własnej woli.

\- A jednak byłeś dla mnie niezwykle wyrozumiały, wczoraj bawiłem się jak nigdy.

Zarumieniony, przewracał naleśniki na patelni. Popijałem swoją kawę i delektowałem towarzystwem. Alec postawił przede mną naleśniki z owocowymi oczami i uśmiechem z bitej śmietany. Podniosłem brwi pytająco.

\- Zawsze tak robię mojemu rodzeństwu.

Miałem wielką ochotę powiedzieć "dziękuję żonko", ale tylko zachichotałem na tą myśl. Omega wpatrywała się we mnie jak w najwspanialszą rzecz pod słońcem, gdy zajadałem się śniadaniem. Już zapomniałem jak wspaniale, gdy ktoś się o mnie troszczy.

\- Dziś będę zajęty szukaniem Lilith i rozpuszczaniem wici. - Oznajmiłem Alecowi. - Więc niestety do późna nie będziemy mogli porozmawiać. Mogę zadzwonić do Andrew, wydawał się, że bardzo chce cię poznać, jest dowódcą wojowników, lub może masz coś innego w głowie?

\- Ja... Nie wiem. Jeśli uważasz, że Andrew chce mnie gościć... Zawsze byłem was ciekaw. To znaczy podziemnych. Zobaczyć co Clave zafałszowała, a co jest prawdą. - Zamyślił się. - Mógłbym zadzwonić do mojej siostry?

\- Oczywiście. Jednak wolałbym byś od instytutów trzymał się z daleko, biorąc pod uwagę, że są one celem ataku jakichś mrocznych kreatur.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Zgodził się Nefilim.

Magicznie wyczarowałem mu telefon. 

Słyszałem jak przysięga, że wszystko z nim w porządku, mówi, że będzie uważał na siebie i że nie jest u mnie tak źle. W sumie obsypuje pobyt samymi superlatywami. 

Wyczarowałem kawałek kartki i szybko napisałem zapytanie do rodziny Rey. Po chwili pojawiła się przede mną entuzjastyczna zgoda.

\- Dziękuję. - Podał mi telefon z uśmiechem.

\- Ależ proszę. To ja dziękuję za twój kocyk.

\- Och. Spałeś bardzo niespokojnie. Pomyślałem, że może ci pomoże. Na Maxa, mojego braciszka, zawsze działało.

\- Więc widzisz we mnie swojego małego braciszka? - Zapytałem rozbawiony.

Zrobił zabawną minę.

\- Co? Nie! W niczym nie przypominasz mojego brata. Ani nikogo z rodziny. Jesteś swoją magiczną osobą... - Skrzywił się, rumieniąc coraz bardziej.

\- Ohh, dziękuję. - Zatrzepotałem rzęsami niczym podlotek, kładąc dłoń na sercu. - Jakże to miło z twojej strony.

Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, aż iskrzyło. Postanowiłem to przerwać.

\- Będą tu w godzinę, portal będzie w salonie. Idę zabrać się do pracy.

Pokiwał głową, a ja ruszyłem do gabinetu. Musiałem powysyłać ogniste wiadomości, zacząć sprawdzać linie geomantyczne, ustawiać czujki. Najpierw na instytut w Nowym Yorku. No i nawiązać kontakt z Nocnymi Łowcami, którzy zajmują się tą sprawą. Trzeba zobaczyć co odkryli.

Pracowałem bez wytchnienia, szukając śladów aktywności. Przyjaźni Czarownicy obiecali ustawić swoje czujki u siebie i uważnie obserwować działalność linii mocy. Skądś Lilith musi ciągnąć swoją siłę, a jeśli tak, to gdzieś je skazi.

Instytut był obstawiony. Jutro miałem do niego pójść spotkać się z ekipą, która prowadziła śledztwo.

Według mnie Lilith znajdzie się w ciągu jakiś trzech dni.

Spojrzałem na zegar i zobaczyłem, że jest po godzinie dwudziestej. Byłem zamknięty w gabinecie od prawie dwunastu godzin bez jedzenia. Zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Na dodatek, ciemność od kilku godzin znowu dawała się we znaki, czułem się martwy w środku.

Jeden dzień bez ciągłej walki przypomniał jak bardzo ona męczy.

Otworzyłem drzwi i poczułem zapach jedzenia. Alec musiał coś robić w kuchni. Przeszedłem przez korytarz do salonu, gdzie oglądał w telewizji "Asterix i Obelix, misja Kleopatra" chichocząc. Zatrzymałem się chłonąc jego zapach, a raczej feromony. Moja demoniczna część chłonęła ją, zamieniając się z powrotem w grubego, hedonistycznego sierściucha.

Dziwnie było czuć tą przemianę, gdy już wiedziałem czego wypatrywać.

Alec mnie zauważył.

\- Hej. Zrobiłem lazanię, jest w piekarniku. - Wymamrotał, rumieniąc się.

Jego talerz leżał na stoliku do kawy, obok kubka z sokiem. Magią wrzuciłem go do zlewu.

\- Długo już tu jesteś?

\- Od dwóch godzin. Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, zrobiłem jedzenie i oglądam. Jak mogłem żyć bez filmów? - Zapytał wesoło.

\- Jak patrzę tak to mnie widać, ale jak tak to już nie... - Zacząłem udawać skrytobójczynię, sprawiając, że się zaśmiał.

\- Idealnie!

Poszedłem do kuchni po jedzenie i wróciłem do Aleca. Okrył mnie tym swoim okropnym kocem i oglądaliśmy. W pewnym momencie oparł się o mnie bokiem i zerknął by sprawdzić czy mi to przeszkadza. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, rozbawiony i objąłem go ramieniem. 

Gdy film się skończył byliśmy komfortowo wtuleni w siebie, żaden nie chciał się ruszyć.

\- Jak tam było u Rey'ów? 

Westchnął delikatnie.

\- Pouczająco. To takie dziwne zobaczyć, że małżeństwo dwóch mężczyzn nie różni się tak bardzo od normalnych.

\- Bo to jest normalne. - Zauważyłem.

\- Całe życie żyłem z myślą, że jestem obrzydliwym, nienormalnym zboczeńcem. 

\- Nie jesteś niczym takim. - Zaprzeczyłem gorliwie. - To Clave jest bigotyczne, nietolerancyjne i przestarzałe. 

\- Pierwszy omega, Alexander Longheather, urodził się pięćset lat temu. Całe swoje życie spędził na służbie Nocnych Łowców, jest jednym z Omeg stawianych za przykład dla nas. Nigdy nie miał alfy, jego rodziną byli wszyscy Nefilim, a kochankiem praca. Dostałem imię po nim, by być taki jak on. Dlatego tu jestem. Ale wydaje mi się, że będę jak Andrew Underhill, wpadnę w depresję i spłonę.

\- Alexandrze, dlaczego Clave tak bezlitośnie każe związki z nie-Nefilim? Wiem, że demon może spłodzić dziecko z nieoznaczoną omegą. Ale co mogłoby takiego się stać, gdybyś wybrał kogoś z podziemnych.

Spojrzał na mnie w ciemności, którą rozświetlał tylko lekki blask telewizora.

\- Nie wiem. - Poczułem że mówi szczerze. - To pilnie strzeżona tajemnica. Choć sądzę, że jeśli to byłby wikołak lub fearie, byłoby to samo co kiedy alfa płodzi z nimi dzieci. W końcu Wampir i Czarownik nie może nikogo zapłodnić...

Wiedziałem, że jego tętno przyspieszyło, czułem się jakbym siedział na chmurce z bezpieczeństwa i pożądania, którą stworzyły feromony omegi. Magia śpiewała w moich żyłach, ciemność mruczała leniwie.

Położył głowę na moim ramieniu, patrząc mi w oczy.

\- Alexandrze... - Wymruczałem.

\- Tylko pocałunek. - Odpowiedział błagająco.

Kim byłem by mu odmawiać. Tym razem był bardziej stanowczy, oddając pocałunek z siłą dorównującą mojej. Cokolwiek inicjowałem, poddawał się mojemu dotykowi. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w moich włosach i karku, nasze ciała wpasowały się do siebie.

Alexander pachniał jak sam seks i nie mogłem przestać wdychać tego cudownego zapachu. Oderwałem się od jego ust, schodząc nimi niżej, ścieżką po szczęce, do jego szyi. Oznaczyłem ją szlakiem mokrych pocałunków wśród cichych lęków. Czułem jak się o mnie ociera bezwiednie.

Doszło do mnie, że leżę na nim, pomiędzy jego kolanami, z półtwardym członkiem.

\- Alfa... - Wymamrotał chłopak nieprzytomnie, przyciągając mnie do kolejnego pocałunku.

Kontynuowałem go chwilę.

\- Alec... Musimy przestać. - Szepnąłem.

Jęknął.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak wygląda ciało omegi? - Zapytał podnosząc brew prowokacyjnie. - Jak mogę mieć dzieci?

\- Alexandrze... Darzę cię zbyt wielkim respektem by cię oglądać jak okaz pod mikroskopem. - Pogładziłem jego policzek kciukiem.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś mnie zerżnął. - Zaśmiał się mrocznie.

Pozwoliłem magii musnąć jego prostatę, zaciskając ją na jego członku.

\- Na Anioła. - Zacisnął place na moich ramionach dochodząc.

\- Może. Jeśli będziesz o to błagał. - Obiecałem.

Odsunąłem się, wpatrując w podniecający obrazek pode mną. Otulił się kocem, przysuwając do podłokietnika.

\- Jutro idę do instytutu. Możesz się zabrać ze mną, zobaczyć rodzinę.

Spojrzał na mnie lśniącymi oczami.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Oczywiście. Ze mną będzie tam bezpieczny.

\- Dobrze. Została tylko Isabelle, nie chce jechać do Alicante, kiedy ja jestem w Nowym Yorku. Mama i tata zabrali się tam z Maxem.

Kiwnąłem głową. Trzeba będzie ją przekonać.

\- Chyba wiem co powinniśmy obejrzeć. - Powiedziałem podekscytowany. - Shelter.

Następny dzień

Obudziłem się wypoczęty w ciepłym, cudownie pachnącym łóżeczku. Oplatałem gładką, oddychającą poduszkę ramieniem, tuląc ją do siebie.

Ale zaraz, przecież poduszki nie oddychają.

Zamrugałem i ujrzałem przed sobą roztrzepane włosy. 

Alec miał na sobie jedwabną piżamę. Dzięki Bogu. Wyciągnąłem dłoń spod jego dłoni i usiadłem ostrożnie. Pamiętałem, ze po filmie, który Alec pokochał, całowaliśmy się jeszcze, tym razem uważałem, by nie pozwolić mu się za bardzo... rozgrzać. Ale potem udaliśmy się do swoich łóżek.

Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko przespanym nocą z gorącym mężczyzną. Jeśli sam przychodzi to nie ma szkody. Rozciągnąłem się na łóżku i zacząłem myśleć czego jeszcze powinienem się dowiedzieć o omegach. Największą tajemnicą było teraz dlaczego tak działa na ciemność, ale na to chłopak na pewno nie odpowie.

Anatomia. Po tym co powiedział wczoraj, wiadomo, że mają inną niż zwykli ludzie.

Żeby się dowiedzieć czemu Clave tak bardzo nie chce by się z nami mieszali wystarczyłoby się z nim związać. Ale nie mogę mu tego zrobić. Przynajmniej nie kiedy sam o to nie poprosi.

Co się dzieje gdy jeden z pary umiera?

Czy kiedykolwiek ktoś z pary zdradził partnera?

Alec poruszył się kiedy tak myślałem, przewracając na plecy. A potem przytulił mnie i pocałował w ramię.

\- Tobie również dzień dobry. - Wymamrotałem, ciągle mając zamknięte oczy.

Odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony, powodując mój śmiech. 

\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem był... przepraszam.

Próbował wyskoczyć z łóżka, ale przyciągnąłem go do siebie i pocałowałem delikatnie.

\- Jeden Alec w nocy, trzyma z dala złe sny.

\- Nie rymuje się. - Wyszydził mój piękny poemat.

Teraz on mnie pocałował, ale szybko go odsunąłem. To libido naprawdę jest legendarne, lepiej uważać.

\- I tak za długo się wylegiwaliśmy. Trzeba wstawać.

\- Zrobię śniadanie. Upiększaj się w spokoju. - Powiedział Alec, wybiegając za drzwi.

Zachichotałem.

Jajka i bekon były perfekcyjne. Alexander dobrze gotował. 

\- Narysujesz sobie tę runę? Czy nie ma sensu, skoro teraz wszystko tutaj, jak i ja, tobą pachnie.

Spojrzał na mnie, zatrzymując w powietrzy bułkę z jajecznicą.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Chyba lepiej będzie jak ukryjemy mój zapach. Powiem, że do tej pory udawało mi się pozostawić runę na sobie. Będą myśleli, że walczę by jak najdłużej zostawić cię w niewiedzy. - Prychnął.

Pokiwałem głową.

\- Ukryję go aktywną magią. Przy okazji będę wiedzieć gdzie jesteś.

Dokończyliśmy jeść i poszliśmy do salonu gdzie ukryłem nasze zapachy i otworzyłem portal. Wylądowaliśmy przed instytutem ( mógłbym nawet w środku, ale wolałem by oni o tym nie wiedzieli) więc ociepliłem nas magią. W końcu był grudzień.

Drzwi otworzyli poważnie wyglądający mężczyźni, uważnie się nam przyglądając.

\- Miałem być to jestem, rusz dupe i mnie przepuść. - Warknąłem.

\- Czarownik Bane. - Odparł cierpkim głosem strażnik, ale zrobił co powiedziałem. - Nie pomyśleliśmy, że zabierzesz ze sobą omegę.

\- To wy myślicie? - Udałem zdziwienie. Zaraz spoważniałem. - Gdzie są ludzie odpowiedzialni za dochodzenie?

Weszliśmy do centrum operacyjnego. Przy wyświetlaczu na stole stali kolejni Nocni Łowcy, w swoich ubraniach bojowych. Podeszliśmy do nich, a ci od razu ustawili się w linii jak żołnierze w wojsku.

\- Czarowniku Bane. Jestem Octavio Sanchez, główny dochodzący. Jesteśmy do waszej dyspozycji. Mamy wszystko co udało nam się zebrać. Gdy tylko uda wam się ustalić leże demonicy, będziemy gotowi by stawić jej czoło.

O łał. Wydawał się kompetentny.

\- Doskonale, możecie mnie wprowadzić w najważniejsze informacje. Może uda nam się zakreślić teren poszukiwań.

Kontem okaz zauważyłem małe tornado biegnące w naszą stronę..

\- Alec! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna, wpadając z impetem na brata.

\- Izzy. - Przytulił ją mocno.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko na tą oznakę czułości. Nieczęsto widziałem jakieś pozytywne emocje u Nefilim. Gdyby nie moje przeszłe znajomości z nimi, pomyślałbym, że ich nie mają.

\- Wszystko okej? Nie głodzi cię tam? - Spojrzała na mnie wrogo.

\- Rozmawialiśmy wczoraj. Wszystko jak najbardziej okej. - Zaśmiał się. - Lepiej chodź, nie chcemy przeszkadzać.

Ale ona nie chciała słuchać.

\- Skrzywdź go dziadzie, to przysięgam. - Wskazała na mnie palcem.

Zaśmiałem się, uroczo. Jakbym to ja powodował, ze jego oczy robią się matowe, a jeśli błyszczą to z desperacji.

\- Izabelle! - Warknął na nią i odciągnął od nas.

Westchnąłem. 

\- Do roboty. - Klasnąłem w dłonie.

Zajęliśmy się pracą i miałem kilka miejsc które chciałbym sprawdzić. Jednak czułem, że zabicie Lilith nie rozwiąże wszystkich ich problemów. Ci Nocni Łowcy pod jej czarem... Choć, czy aby na pewno? 

Jeśli mogła zrobić coś takiego, czemu wcześniej żaden demon nie użył tej sztuczki?

No ale nie byłem tu od zajmowania się jakimiś zarażonymi Nefilim. Jeden problem na raz!

Dostałem pendrive'a z aktami do domu, jakbyśmy coś przegapili w ciągu tych kilku godzin. Pozostało tylko znaleźć Alexandra.

Jakby czytając mi w myślach, przyprowadził jego i Izabelle jeden z poważnych Łowców.

\- Trzymaj się siostrzyczko. - Przytulił ją mocno i pocałował w czoło. - I pojedź wreszcie do rodziców, tam będziesz bezpieczniejsza.

\- Nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie. - Odpowiedziała poważnie, patrząc zmartwiona. - Ci Łowcy mogą sobie wejść i tu i do Alicante.

\- Więc musisz strzec Maxa. Wiesz, ze jeśli coś wam się stanie... To mnie zabije. - Pogłaskał ją po policzku.

\- I wice wersa. - Odpowiedziała. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. Wycałuj ode mnie Maxa.

Wyplątał się z jej uścisku i stanął u mojego boku. Patrzyli na siebie, gdy odchodziliśmy.

W domu uwolniłem nas z zaklęcia i przytuliłem go.

\- Nic jej nie będzie. To twarda omega.

Wtulił się we mnie.

\- Musi. - Uwolnił się z uścisku. - Zrobisz mi ten dobry drink?

Kiwnąłem głową i podszedłem do barku.

\- Co zjemy? Wyczaruję coś, nie mam czasu na gotowanie, a jestem głodny.

\- Co chcesz. Twoje ulubione danie.

Pstryknąłem palcami dla efektu i na stole pod balkonem pojawił się fantazyjny obrus, świeczki i danie ze stekiem. Zrobiłem sobie Margaritę i postawiłem nasze drinki obok jedzenia. Zabraliśmy się do jedzenia. Alexandrowi bardzo smakowało, wnioskując po seksownych westchnięciach.

\- Pyszne mięso. - Wytarł usta serwetką gdy skończył.

Odesłałem nasze puste talerze.

\- Muszę sprawdzić odczyty moich ludzi i przyrównać z waszymi. Nie oglądaj RuPaul beze mnie! - Stuknąłem go palcem w nos.

\- Tak, mój panie. - Zażartował sobie chłopak, ale i tak poczułem zadowolenie z jego słów.

Pocałowałem go i drugi raz trochę dłużej, ale potem już ruszyłem do gabinetu. Widząc Alexandra z siostrą miałem więcej determinacji by im pomóc. Jeśli wśród Nefilim są jeszcze takie osoby jak oni, warto ich wszystkich uratować, by te jednostki mogły zmienić Clave.

W gabinecie usiadłem na fotelu i pozwoliłem magii płynąć. Czerwone nici zmieniły się w wielką mapę ze znacznikami, liniami. Odczytywałem raporty od moich ludzi, a mapa zmieniała się. Coś znikało coś się pojawiało. Miałem za mało danych by wiedzieć co łączyło pierwsze osoby, ale droga kolejnych porwań była już prostsza do obliczenia. Jednak najwięcej informacji dała mi mapa linii mocy.

Wysłałem ostrzeżenia Nefilim, poprosiłem Czarowników w miastach o uwagę na zagrożone instytuty. Wysłałem zapytanie do dowódcy wojowników i dostałem zawiadomienie, że wojownicy są ze mną i czekają na znak. Oraz pytanie kiedy znowu Andrew będzie mógł go zobaczyć.

Andrew Rey - czarownik? bez znaku, który nigdy nie posłużył się magią przynajmniej nie w obecności, nikogo z moich znajomych. Jak na przykład Ragnora, męża jego córki. Około stu letni.

Andrew Underhill - Nocny Łowca który żył ponad sto lat temu i spłonął. Pewnie tak bardzo, że nie było co po nim zbierać.

Nie, głupi jestem. Chwytam się wszystkiego by Alexander był mój. 

Oparłem głowę na dłoniach, zmęczony. Podniosłem głowę po chwili i zacząłem przeszukiwać szuflady. Tutaj był, mój amulet obronny. Zakląłem w nim magię, gdy jeszcze była czysta. Mój skarb.

Wszedłem do salonu i usiadłem obok Alexandra, który czytał jeden z moich romansów erotycznych.

\- Proszę. - Otworzyłem dłoń z amuletem.

Spojrzał na niego, a potem na mnie.

\- Amulet ochronny. Mój projekt i wykonanie, najlepsza jakość. - Uśmiechnąłem się jak sprzedawca mango do kamery.

Diament był zamglony błękitną mgłą. Wyglądało to jak kawałek nieba zamknięty w kamieniu. Alec wziął go i przejechał po nim palcem z przejęciem.

\- Jest przepiękny. I na pewno drogi. Nie mogę tego przyjąć.

Zacisnąłem na nim jego palce.

\- Twoje życie jest droższe. - Zadeklarowałem. Ależ ze mnie romantyk...

W końcu dał założyć go sobie na szyję. Pocałował mnie, gładząc po policzkach, jak drogocenny skarb.

\- Dziękuję. Jesteś zbyt dobry... 

\- Aniele, nie wiesz jak wiele we mnie demona. - Wyszeptałem.

Zobaczyłem w jego oczach psotne iskierki, zanim nie pocałował mnie znowu. 

\- Pokaż mi. - Wymamrotał, głaszcząc dłońmi przód mojej koszuli.

\- Alexandrze?

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz się ze mną kochać dopóki nie będę pewny czy chcę prawdopodobnie na zawsze porzucić Nefilim, moją rodzinę... Jednak to nie jedyna opcja. Chcę być z tobą, jak najbliżej. Pamiętać Cię, twój dotyk, jeśli nas rozdzielą... Nie chcę być sam całe życie, nigdy nie zaznawszy nawet ulotnej drobinki miłości.

Jego słowa rozdzierały strzępki mojej duszy. Jak można dopuścić by taka piękna istota zaznała tylu smutku.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Nie myśl, że mówię to od tak. Myślałem nad tym od długiego czasu. Być z kimś, by zaznać choć kilku godzin miłości ciała zanim zostanę świętym synkiem swojej matki...

\- Nie pomyślałbym o tobie złego słowa. Wszyscy zasługują by czuć się kochanym.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pocałował mnie.

\- Ale chcę, żeby było perfekcyjnie i romantycznie, tak jak na to zasługujesz. Świeczki, płatki róż i inne takie.

Poruszył się sztywno i spojrzał na mnie z jakby się o mnie martwił.

\- Eeee... Nie trzeba.

Zachichotałem, rozbawiony jego dyskomfortem.

\- Jak zatem byś chciał? Jak mogę cię uwieść?

Ujął moją dłoń.

\- Będąc sobą. Niech wszystko pójdzie swoim torem, tylko następnym razem nie zatrzymujmy się.


End file.
